Will Be You My Valentine?
by Aerosalo
Summary: Перевод фанфика от 94saturn.


Рей Аянами, Первое Дитя, проснулась. Этой ночью ей удалось поспать лишь урывками. Черты ее лица были мягкими и нежными, достойными красивой молодой девушки. Что-то, чего она не понимала, не давало ей покоя. В возрасте четырнадцати лет в жизни было много неотвеченных вопросов. Все же она жила изолированно от общества.

Мягкий, рассеянный свет пробивался сквозь неопрятные окна. Времена года исчезли в Японии после Второго Удара, но погода была нестабильной. Сначала светит Солнце, потом через минуту может уже идти дождь, и все это приправлено постоянной жарой и бесконечными песнями цикад. Второй Удар повлиял почти на весь мир; острова Японии были почти затоплены в результате таяния полярного льда.

Не обращая внимания на то, что она еще раздета после сна, она встала с постели и надела черные тапочки, разложив потом на кровати свою школьную форму. Повседневные обязанности были всем, что знала девушка; но в своем сердце, однако, она чувствовала, что в жизни было что-то большее.

Стоя под струями теплой воды, Рей Аянами думала о многих вещах. Ее роли в Nerv, ее роли как одноклассницы, ее роли как пилота. _«Что у меня общего с этими людьми? Я всего лишь марионетка? Есть ли в моем существовании что-то большее?»_

*

Синдзи широко зевнул. Не будучи жаворонком, он вновь нажал кнопку отсрочки на будильнике. _«Аска скоро придет меня будить»_, грустно подумал он, безуспешно пытаясь отдохнуть еще немного. Как слон в посудной лавке, Второе Дитя обозначила свое присутствие.

Верная своей природе, Аска вошла в его комнату, коротким стуком предупредив его и дав тем возможность прикрыться.

- Синдзи? Пора вставать. Я делаю омлет, как тебе нравится.

Да, даже дьявол умеет готовить, и она предпочитает европейскую кухню: яйца, бекон... все, что угодно, кроме мисо-супа и риса. Просто дайте мне красное мясо, вот ее девиз.

- Звучит неплохо, спасибо, - Ответил Синдзи, прикрывая одеялом свою утреннюю проблему. По правде говоря, Аска прекратила наказывать его за это, когда поняла, что это не его вина. Но для парня утренний ритуал был... ну, смущающим, если не сказать большего.

С тяжелым вздохом, парень поднялся и принялся искать в шкафу чистую одежду. В полусне он наконец вспомнил число - 14 февраля. Теперь большинство японцев не отмечали западные праздники, но Рождество и несколько других были еще популярны. И День Святого Валентина популяризовался в целях повышения население, значительно уменьшившееся после Второго Удара. Проверив пакеты с подарками, Синдзи направился в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы.

Войдя в кухню со своей ношей, он заметил, что Мисато отсутствовала. И на Аске был его любимый зеленый фартук.

- Мисато ушла раньше? - Спросил он, доставая розу и маленькую коробку с конфетами. Синдзи положил их на стол вместе с открыткой, так чтобы его опекун нашла их.

- Да, она успела выпить всего одну банку пива перед тем, как ушла, но сказала мне поцеловать тебя за нее. - Дразня, сказала девушка.

Затем Аска в ожидании повернулась к нему. Она стояла перед ним с готовым завтраком: омлет, бекон, и апельсиновый сок. Зеленый фартук поверх ее школьной формы был немного комичным, в сравнении с ее обычным поведением.

- Эмм... это для тебя, - Он сказал со всем своим мужеством. Затем он положил розу, открытку и коробку конфет рядом с ее тарелкой.

Аска взяла розу в пластиковой обертке и втянула ее сладкий аромат. Ее взгляд смягчился.

- Показушник, - Она заключила его в теплые объятия.

Она замерла, едва не поцеловав его, но все же ее намерение стало вполне очевидным. И ее теплые объятия были наиболее приятным.

- Спасибо.

Синдзи еще секунду наслаждался ее объятиями, прежде чем заговорить.

- Я... просто хотел сделать вас сегодня счастливыми.

_«Мог я придумать что-то еще хуже?»_ подумал он, утыкаясь в ее плечо.

Она улыбнулась, прочитав открытку.

- На этот раз ты сделал все правильно, так что ешь свой завтрак. - Сказала она, отводя взгляд в сторону, чтобы скрыть свой румянец. Она была хорошо осведомлена о значении этого дня.

Синдзи попробовал яичницу и улыбнулся.

- Wundervoll.

Аске пришлось снова прятать румянец.

- Я рада, что тебе понравилось, - Ответила она, скромно пряча лицо.

- У тебя страшный акцент, - Заявила она, все еще с розовыми щеками.

Разговор за завтраком продолжился, но ей хотелось знать, откуда у Синдзи могла появиться такая идея._ «Бака может учиться?»_ подумала она.

*

На уроке истории было скучно, как обычно. Аянами была хорошо осведомлена о реальной причине Второго Удара, но она подавила желание смотреть в окно. Вместо этого ради Командующего она натянула маску внимательного ученика. По правде говоря, она всегда получала высшие оценки, к огорчению Аски. Синдзи же просто шел вперед, ничем не выделяясь.

Тихий сигнал оповестил ее о том, что она получила личное сообщение от Юкико Сено.

Сообщение: Отдал ли Икари тебе шоколад?

Рей на секунду задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

Сообщение: Я не понимаю, почему я должна получить подарок от пилота Икари?

Сообщение: День Святого Валентина, глупышка! Парни должны дарить нам конфеты и хорошо себя вести, для разнообразия. Если он милый, мы можем поцеловать его!

Это несколько огорошило Аянами. _«Подарки? Поцелуи? Связаны с особым днем? В чем цель этого?»_

Сообщение: У меня не было контактов с пилотом Икари сегодня.

Сообщение: Ну, я буду держать пальцы скрещенными. Он очень милый, и я думаю, что он тебя любит. Пока!

Рей осталась озадаченной._ «В чем смысл Дня Святого Валентина?»_

Вбив запрос в поисковую систему, она получила больше 20 тысяч результатов. Она начала методически просматривать их. Первым было общее описание праздника, отмечая который, пары обменивались подарками. Также она прочла несколько статей, касающихся Святого Валентина и его мученической мерти. Клавдий II казнил его за то, что он продолжал сочетать людей браком против воли Императора. Похоже, в глазах Императора из женатых мужчин выходили плохие солдаты.

Поглощенная своим исследованием, Рей едва услышала звонок, оповестивший о окончании уроков. Она закрыла ноутбук и аккуратно положила его в сумку, готовясь уходить. Видя, как ученики 2-А торопятся к выходу, она решила остаться на месте, пока не спадет час пик. Рей находила наблюдение за выходками юных Лилим весьма притягательным. Она не совсем понимала, почему она знала это, но относила это к женской интуиции.

*

Остановившись у своего любимого парка по пути в мрачный дом, Рей Аянами заметила, что все скамейки были заняты. Однако, была одна, на которой сидел всего один человек. Пожилой мужчина, около 50 лет, одетый в серый костюм и держащий в руках коробочку в подарочной обертке.

- Могу я сесть?

Мужчина вернулся в реальный мир из своего задумчивого состояния.

- Конечно, мисс, здесь много места. - Ответил он, только потом бросив взгляд на нее.

Ученица перед ним была видением красоты. Мягкая, пастельного тона кожа, тонкие губы и маленький нос, пушистые голубые волосы. Но главным были ее глаза, незабываемые красные озера, хранящие боль юности, и в то же время - знания о вечности.

Мужчина тепло улыбнулся ей, когда она села, доставая книгу и грушу.

- Вы очень напоминаете мне мою жену, когда мы были того же возраста. Она всегда зарывалась носом в книгу. - Грустно усмехнулся он.

- Могу я предположить, что вы встретили ее в юном возрасте? - Сказала она, отрываясь от учебника английского.

- Не хотите ли грушу? - Вежливо предложила Аянами.

- Спасибо, но нет. Я не должен испортить свой аппетит - я иду с Оюки в ресторан, и хочу, чтобы этот раз был особенным. - Его взгляд стал задумчивым, пока он поглаживал маленькую коробочку. - Да, школьная влюбленность. Я наконец смог купить ей кольцо с бриллиантом, которое она заслуживает.

- Я уверена, что ваша супруга найдет ваш подарок приятным.

В это время к ним подошла женщина в деловом костюме.

- Сабуро... стоит тебя оставить, и ты уже клеишься к молодой беззащитной школьнице! - Весело поддразнила она его, а потом подмигнула Аянами.

- Привет, дорогая. - Ответил он, вставая, чтобы обнять ее.

Рей с интересом наблюдала как пара прошла сквозь ритуал, известный как объятие и поцелуй. _«Такая долгая любовь должна быть вознаграждена»_, подумала она, когда пара направилась прочь.

Позднее Солнце проглянуло между зданиями, бросая тени. В сочетании с легким ветерком, это было отличное время для чтения. Даже если тема была такой скучной, как домашнее задание по английскому. Прилежно уча, она потеряла счет времени и была погружена в свою работу, пока тень не пересекла страницы.

Посмотрев вверх, она увидела задумчиво смотрящего на нее Синдзи. Парень был одет в школьную форму и, очевидно, собирался с силами, что что-то сказать.

- Пилот Икари? Ты что-то хочешь от меня? - Спросила Аянами.

- Я... Ну, я как бы...

Почувствовав его затруднение, она попыталась смягчить это.

- Ты можешь говорить свободно, ты - мой друг... Синдзи.

Парень успокоился и вздохнул, сев рядом с ней. Не говоря ни слова, он вытащил из сумки розу, открытку и шоколад.

- С Днем Святого Валентина, - Робко сказал он, вручая ей подарки.

_«Цветы, так вот каково их значение?»_, мысленно спросила Рей, чувствуя аромат красной розы; несмотря на ее цвет, это было очень приятно. Она почувствовала растущее тепло в ее животе и на щеках. _«Это - радость?»_, думает она, вспоминая пару, с которой столкнулась раньше.

- Я не очень хорошо выбираю открытки, - Извинился парень.

Прочитав открытку, она посмотрела на него мягким, заботливым взглядом.

- Твой выбор был приемлем. Пусть я и не понимаю это чувство, я разделяю его. - Она положила свою маленькую руку на его. - Спасибо.

Синдзи покраснел, это был первый раз, когда она намеренно коснулась его. Смутно знакомое чувство начало подниматься внутри него, пока он наслаждался ее прикосновением. Мягкий оранжевый свет заката лег на ее прекрасное лицо, акцентируя ее глаза.

- Ты очень красивая, - Выпалил он и опустил взгляд, смущенный своим нахальством.

Рей успокаивающе сжала его руку.

- Я также считаю тебя привлекательным.

Синдзи немного испуганно посмотрел на нее; уж этих слов от загадочного Первого Дитя он ожидал в последнюю очередь. Ее глаза мерцали, отражая заходящее Солнце. Для Синдзи Рей сияла как богиня.

- Ты можешь обнять меня, если хочешь, - Предложила Рей, с оттенком надежды в тихом голосе.

Дрожащими руками парень притянул Рей в осторожные объятия. К его облегчению, он почувствовал ее взаимность. Это было очень тонкое чувство, но он слышал довольный вздох девушки. Синдзи наслаждался ощущениями, прижимаясь своей щекой к ее. Ее тело было таким мягким и теплым. Некоторые обзывали ее куклой или даже машиной; люди могут быть очень жестокими. Но девушка в его руках не оставляла сомнения в том, что она - живой человек, способный на привязанность.

С расстояния, пара кристально голубых глаз со смешанными чувствами наблюдала за объятием Третьего и Первого Дитя. Первым заговорил ее спутник.

- Парни в это не поверят! Уфф... - Локоть его спутницы вошел в контакт с его ребрами, напомнив, насколько опасно было встречаться с Сорью Аской Ленгли.

- Ты будешь держать язык за зубами. Теперь же, я готова к обещанному капучино, и, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я, возможно, позволю поцеловать себя на прощание, в честь Дня Святого Валентина. - Аска взяла его за руку и повела в направлении своего любимого кафе.

«Интересно, есть ли у меня еще шанс с ним? Он сделал подарки и Мисато, но Чудо-девочка агрессивна, как обычно. Ты сможешь, Аска.» Ее уверенность в достижении своих целей была не безосновательной.

У Рей Аянами не было тщеславия, макияж и духи не были в ее стиле. Тем не менее, Синдзи немедленно распознал ее свежий запах. Ее шампунь, ее мыло и тонкий аромат Рей Аянами. Феромоны, что ставят мужчин на колени. Эксперимент с кросс-синхронизацией вынес их запахи на первый план в сознании. Рей тоже распознала запах Синдзи и прижалась ближе.

_«Почему я так себя чувствую? Это часть моего существования или же мой эгоизм? Икари заслуживает большего, чем я могу предложить.»_ Ее мысли были преданы языком ее тела.

- Эм, Рей, ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? - С тревогой спросил парень.

Рей вздохнула в его плечо.

- Нет, теперь я счастливее, чем когда-либо была. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Ты так хорошо пахнешь. - Она сжала свои объятия, прижимая парня так близко, как только могла. - Я не понимаю это чувство, но оно приятно, и я хотела бы познать его с тобой. Если ты чувствуешь то же.

Опьяненный, Синдзи ответил:

- Это нормально?

И он прижал свои губы к ее, мягко их покусывая. Она встретила его попытку с энтузиазмом, познавая и учась вместе с ним.

Когда они прервались, Синдзи спросил:

- Эм.... это было ок?

- Это ввело меня в эйфорию. - Ответила она. - Можем мы снова поцеловаться?

Синдзи смущенно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее снова.


End file.
